Cable connectors are widely used in various industries to connect two portions of a cable inline with each other or to connect one portion with a header. Cables come in many different sizes and configurations. For example, in a multiple core configuration, each cable has more than one terminal. In a single core configuration, each cable has only one terminal. Often times, cables of these or other configuration must pass through holes of varying sizes and possibly connect to a cable of a different size. Space is often limited in the devices that use such cables, and the cable is often too large to fit through the hole.
The number of components in the cable connector directly affects the size of the cable connector. First, each cable connector includes an outer shell with an integrally formed connector housing, a shield, a shell, and two seals: a peripheral seal and a cable seal. Both seals are enclosed in the cable connector and disposed about the cable. Having both seals increases the number of components, size, and cost of the cable connector. Moreover, integrally forming the connector housing with the outer shell increases the size of the cable connector and limits molding options and material choices. Furthermore, integrally forming the connector housing with the outer shell reduces the effectiveness of a shield because it requires the shield to have additional slots that may fail to prevent unwanted signal leaks.
Accordingly, a cable connector is needed that has a reduced size and cost while still providing a durable and robust cable connection.